1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to the field of electronics, and more particularly to control systems, circuits, and devices.
2. Background
A mobile device is a pocket-sized computing device, typically having a display screen with touch input and/or a miniature keyboard. Some of the types of the mobile device include a mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), a tablet PC, a laptop, etc. As today's mobile devices become ever more dependant on their software, as in the case of smart phones, software upgrade to fix bugs or enhance the features of the mobile devices is becoming increasingly frequent. For example, companies are offering new versions of the smart phones twice year, where the new versions may have new and/or upgrade software and/or hardware features. The upgraded smart phones may be packaged and stored as an inventory until they are shipped out and sold to the consumers.
However, while the smart phones are in stock, a bug or flaw may be found with a certain software feature of the smart phones, such as the OS of the smart phones. In that case, the companies may manually take out the smart phones from their package, power up the application processor (AP) of each mobile phone, and then download a bug-free OS to each mobile phone.